


Christmas 2012

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	Christmas 2012

布魯斯不過聖誕節很久了。但自從開始跟那個外星人交往之後，克拉克渾身散發的聖誕氣息實在是濃烈到他無法忽視。基本上他認為一個人活到他那種年紀還相信聖誕老人簡直不可思議。但經過了幾年克拉克憑著對聖誕節的熱忱以及只要是跟布魯斯有關就總是努力不懈的精神，終於讓布魯斯妥協同意一起過聖誕這事。

『平安夜我家，聖誕節你家。』克拉克一副自己想出了最佳解決辦法的得意神情。

布魯斯想起當時克拉克的表情，就如同以往，有些討人厭，但卻讓他有些想要微笑。今天是平安夜，在跟克拉克回斯莫維爾之前布魯斯決定先以老闆探視之名義拜訪每日星球日報，即使今天除了自願值班的克拉克之外根本沒人上班。事實上他很常這麼做，在跟克拉克有約會的晚上他通常會先撥出一些時間履行他掛名每日星球老闆的義務。

克拉克在快下班前被召喚上樓去大老闆辦公室時大概也已經知道是怎麼一回事。

「你想要見我，韋恩先生？」

當克拉克帶著他一貫的傻臉推門進入辦公室時，布魯斯坐在他高級旋轉辦公椅上，手指優雅交叉靠在辦公桌上，臉上掛著高深莫測又有點嘲弄的微笑。標準的布魯斯．韋恩，克拉克想，他知道布魯斯想做什麼。

「啊，肯特先生。請坐。」他伸手指了指桌前的空位，「身為一個每日星球日報員工，你不只勤奮甚至自願在平安夜值班，不得不說我真該為此獎賞你。」

「謝謝。」克拉克故作鎮定的推了推眼鏡，「韋恩先生才是，竟然挑這種特殊的時間來訪察，真是出乎意料。」

布魯斯挑眉，發現克拉克比他預想的還要早入戲而在心裡暗暗咒了一聲。  
「肯特先生，我之所以找你來，是因為我剛剛在翻閱出勤紀錄時發現了一些很有趣的事。無故曠職、擅離職守，一個月來發生了數十次。你認為有沒有這個必要解釋一下，你前天早上為什麼又遲到？」

克拉克的臉因為困窘而紅了起來。當然這是他精確掌握血液流動方向的緣故。

布魯斯繼續，「難不成你有些不可告人的秘密？」他的聲音輕柔而危險，「如果我繼續抽絲剝繭，會發現什麼？」

「韋恩先生……」

「如果你能提供一個讓人信服的理由，或是幫我個忙，也許我可以當作沒這些事。」布魯斯聳聳肩，「你知道，這也關係到你的獎金。」

「幫忙？幫什麼忙？」克拉克露出困惑的表情。

布魯斯緩慢移動到克拉克旁邊，身體倚在桌沿似笑非笑的帶著蒙上曖昧的眼神看著克拉克，「噢，肯特先生。這你可要好好想想，在這個除了我們空無一人的辦公室，你能夠幫我什麼忙？」

克拉克吞了吞口水。這就是了。

「我不懂你的意思。」克拉克垂下眼，試圖讓自己看起來再更無辜一些。

「是嗎？好吧。」布魯斯伸手，意思性的整了整克拉克的領帶，「那除了依照一般員工條例做出懲處之外，獎金全數沒收也沒關係？」

「韋恩先生……求你……」克拉克盡力讓自己聲音聽起來在顫抖，即使他並不是很在乎那些獎金，不過很顯然的布魯斯認為他很需要。「我應該要怎麼做？」

「這就要看你的誠意了。」

克拉克嘗試讓自己的舉手投足都散發出不情願，他離開椅子在布魯斯的面前緩緩的跪下。他小心翼翼地拉開布魯斯褲檔的拉鍊，吻上他內褲的布料。而即使在克拉克如此拙劣的技巧之下，布魯斯還是勃起了。

克拉克沿著布料底下隴起的形狀舔咬了一番。這該死的富家公子連條三角褲都是什麼克拉克不認識的名牌，吻起來口感竟然特好。

但克拉克拖拉的動作稍稍的惹惱了布魯斯。

「別磨蹭了，鄉下男孩，難不成這是你的第一次嗎？」布魯斯無情的嘲弄，「我可沒有一整天的時間讓你用你那糟透了的技巧來讓我射。」

克拉克一言不發解開布魯斯的褲頭，更加小心翼翼地半褪下那條礙事的三角褲。或許他真的需要那些年終獎金，畢竟他可能連這一條內褲都賠不起。布魯斯的性器半挺，而克拉克有些怯懦用嘴唇吸住龜頭的前端，稍做吸吮之後才緩緩的將半截陰莖都納入自己口中。

布魯斯身上瀰漫著偽裝用古龍水的味道，但私處卻只有淡淡的肥皂味。克拉克邊吞吐邊忍不住在腦海裡想像他淋浴的畫面。水滴沿著他的肌肉線條流下，抓了塊肥皂雙手搓滿泡沫開始仔細清洗身上所有縫隙，然後左手扶著牆，右手帶著泡沫開始清洗他半垂著的性器，直到因為手的上下套弄而開始挺立，頂端滲出些透明液體和泡沫混雜，布魯斯從口中也溢出無法抑制的低喘……

想到這克拉克發現自己毫無意外的跟著硬了。他決定忽視自己腫脹的下半身，把精神專注在對付嘴巴裡另外一個男人的。他有些蓄意的假裝生疏，時不時讓自己的牙齒擦過布魯斯陰莖上的突起，讓布魯斯忍不住的微微顫慄。

他知道克拉克是故意的，這鄉下男孩倒還挺厲害。他雙手按住克拉克的頭，手指陷入他黑色的髮絲裡狠狠揪住，他甚至開始挺動他的腰，逼迫克拉克越含越深。他瞥見克拉克跪著的雙腿中間不可忽略的突起，便打定主意要讓克拉克硬到發疼似的開始在他耳邊呻吟。

「對，沒錯，就是這樣。」布魯斯喘著，「讓我操你那農場男孩的嘴。」

克拉克礙於不方便說話於是沒有答腔，但布魯斯下流的言語讓他更進入了狀況。他開始假裝發出不舒適的嗚咽聲，布魯斯的前端來回地頂著自己喉頭，要不是他身強體壯或許真有可能被眼前男人的陰莖噎死也說不定。

布魯斯喜歡這樣。居高臨下的看著克拉克，聽他嗚咽著幫自己口交，那狼狽的樣子總讓他感覺特別好。

克拉克最後用決定加重集中刺激陰莖的前端，他感覺布魯斯因為如此而開始全身繃緊。他用手輔助其他沒有被口腔包覆而露出的部份，而舌頭有些粗魯的在龜頭附近打轉，不斷用舌尖伸入馬眼攪動。布魯斯雖然利用身後的辦公桌當作支撐點，但還是幾乎感到有些腳軟。克拉克用他空閒的另一隻手扶上布魯斯的腰幫助他站穩後，便用常人能承受的強烈力道開始吸啜對方蓄勢待發的性器。

「克拉克……」

隨著吸吮的力道越來越強，在克拉克最後一擊的強烈攻勢下，布魯斯很快就達到高潮。他拉開克拉克，放肆的讓精液灑上他的臉，甚至滴落到他的襯衫上。

克拉克還跪在地上喘氣，此時他的表情就像個被欺侮的良家婦女，既羞恥又憤怒。

「韋恩先生……這樣夠了吧？如果你還想要更進一步羞辱我的話……」

「噢，不會的，肯特先生。」布魯斯打斷他，「這樣就行了。目前來說。」

「目前？」克拉克試圖讓聲音聽起來因憤怒而高亢，「難道你……」

「別擔心，我會想想下一次該怎麼好好使用你的特殊服務。」

布魯斯說完這句話後，原本臉上輕浮的表情便逐漸淡去，他伸出手拉起克拉克，而後者的表情一點都沒有殘留剛剛所表現的憤怒，兩個人態度輕鬆得好像剛剛什麼都沒發生。

「好了，我們該回去了。我敢打賭你媽肯定已經烤好了派。」

\--

聖誕節的傍晚，蝙蝠俠一如往常地在蝙蝠洞裡處理未完的代辦事項。

算一算時間克拉克也該到了。克拉克的名字一出現在腦海裡，布魯斯便想起了昨天在每日星球日報辦公室裡那一小段即興演出。偶爾融合一些角色扮演的確是很能增加情趣，而他很確定克拉克今天絕對會報復他昨天放肆的行為，噢他肯定會的。

過不了多久他就聽到熟悉的披風飄動聲出現在他身後，而他差點就轉過身去對他問好。蝙蝠俠克制住了，他知道克拉克馬上就會展開行動，但他可不打算把主導權交到他手上。

「咳嗯。」超人用他一貫威嚴的咳嗽聲作為開場，「韋恩先生。」

蝙蝠俠倏地轉過身去，表情驚訝而憤怒，但聲音依然冷靜，「超人。」

「你看起來很驚訝。是訝異於我怎麼會知道蝙蝠洞在這裡，還是我知道蝙蝠俠就是布魯斯韋恩？」

「事實上，都有。別指望我會相信你能靠著你那外星腦袋推敲出這些。我聽說過你很多事情，超人，我研究過你，我想傑出的推理能力並沒有包含在你的超能力裡。」

「的確是沒有。」超人笑了，但不是平時出現在大眾面前那種溫柔和煦的微笑，而是含了許多危險成份在內的笑容，「但如果我說我是從一個記者那裡聽來的話，你應該就會相信了。」

「記者？」

「克拉克肯特。你知道他吧？」超人稍微走近，「我可是聽說了你昨天對他特別的額外照顧。」

「我倒是不知道你跟他關係如此密切。」蝙蝠俠冷冷的回應。

超人又再度露出看起來幾乎不能算是笑容的危險微笑，「噢，你想像不到我們有多麼密切。給你一句忠告，別低估一個記者，因為你永遠不知道他能挖出你身上多少骯髒的小秘密。」

蝙蝠俠不在乎地哼了一聲，便轉回身面對牆上的巨型螢幕。他原本以為此舉會激怒超人，但後者只是毫無反應的走近他的右手邊，來回檢視他的辦公桌。

「伏特加？」超人拿起桌上的玻璃杯，有些意外地發現裡面裝著透明的液體，「你感覺不像是會在辦公時喝酒的人。」

「第一，別以為你了解我。第二，這只是讓我自己更有一些過節氣氛。」

「我很確定暢飲伏特加不太能算過節氣氛。但或許……」超人啜了一口手中的酒。酒精對他的生理功能幾乎是毫無影響，但克拉克想說說服自己可以壯膽似乎也不是完全沒用。

他右手伸向蝙蝠俠，用食指固定他的下顎逼迫他把臉轉向自己的方向，然後曖昧地用大拇指摩擦對方的下巴。就在蝙蝠俠正想叫他停止時，超人快速的把杯中剩下的伏特加含進嘴裡，趁蝙蝠俠來不及反應便對準他的唇吻了上去。

透明的液體順著他們唇間的縫隙留了下來，應該要很煽情的吻卻因為布魯斯差點被嗆到而變得一點情趣都沒有。

「你幹什麼！」

超人沒有答腔。他只是看著蝙蝠俠站起身暴躁地趕他離開。他以光速移動到他身後，然後左手制住蝙蝠俠的雙手右手扣上他後頸，將他整個人壓在他的工作台上。其實他動作很輕，但讓克拉克感到訝異的是布魯斯竟然配合的任由自己被壓制。

超人鬆開右手後彎下腰，將整個人貼上蝙蝠俠的背，而後者幾乎是徒勞無功的在掙扎著。

「蝙蝠俠……」超人的聲音聽起來前所未有的低沉，「我想幹什麼，難道還不夠明顯？」

「是為了昨天的事？」蝙蝠俠冷笑，「你被激怒了？當你聽說那農場男孩是如何艱難的吸我？」

「這並不會激怒我，但給了我一些點子。」超人右手伸向蝙蝠俠的腰帶，小心翼翼的卸下然後將它丟的老遠。他可不想在這時候還被那腰帶裡的誰知道是什麼鬼東西給攻擊。「我要在這裡幹你，就在你的工作台上，當你還穿著蝙蝠裝。」

克拉克動作快速俐落地扯掉蝙蝠俠的下半身裝備，右手伸進唯一還留著高檔內褲。款式不同，但觸感跟昨天一樣，富有彈性又柔軟。他容許自己任由手指放肆地探入布魯斯體內，但觸感卻讓他倒吸一口氣。

「你自己潤滑過？」超人聲調嚴厲。

蝙蝠俠露出熟悉的戲謔微笑，「難不成你以為我會在毫無準備的情況下，就讓你這樣闖進來強暴我？我打賭你現在滿腦子都是我如何擴張我自己，緩慢地、情慾地轉動我的手指，那畫面讓你硬了嗎，鋼鐵之子？」

布魯斯，該死的。克拉克的確是硬了。被壓在自己身下卻還是能夠取得主導權，這點讓克拉克氣惱。  
「我真想幹到你哭。」超人惡狠狠地說，「三次、四次、五次……直到你求我停下。」

「我倒想看你試試。」

蝙蝠俠沒有起伏的語調徹底激怒了超人。他褪下那條內褲，有別於昨天的輕柔，他這次稍微粗魯、但還是小心地、扯了扯。他頂上蝙蝠俠的臀，即使隔著披風蝙蝠俠依然能感受到他有多火熱。超人很快就拉下覆蓋自己下半身的所有布料，頂上對方的入口。

從後方看來蝙蝠俠幾乎著裝完整。除了下半身的裝備消失之外，從頭套、面具，上半身的裝甲都依然完好的穿戴在身上。他黑色的披風柔順的蓋住他的背，如此柔順的布料也完美的顯現布魯斯讓人著迷的臀型。

超人隔著披風用右手手指探了探，找到已潤滑過的入口後便對準打算將自己緩緩推進。

「你不會是想……」布魯斯驚呼，蝙蝠俠的聲音這時候終於產生了一點點崩解的跡象。

「隔著披風進去？沒錯，我是這麼想。」超人在他耳邊呢喃，「對你來說總算是新體驗了？你該感謝這材質如此適合……」

他狠狠的進入，而蝙蝠俠的披風跟著被推了進去，在他體內皺成一團。在超人準確的開始動作時，布魯斯簡直覺得那些披風像在他身體裡炸開，填滿每個縫隙。他快瘋了。他感覺到自己雙手重獲自由，他終於可以好好的把自己支撐在桌面上。超人的手很熱，他右手捏著他臀部，左手卻是握上自己的性器。

「或許你以後夜巡時，聽到你披風飄動的聲音，都會想起這一晚，」超人用力挺進，像是要證明什麼一般，「我在蝙蝠洞裡這樣的上你。」

「閉…嘴……」布魯斯覺得自己在超人手中又硬了一些。從超人嘴裡吐出的下流言語總是讓他興奮。

超人沒入布魯斯的體內，他全身的熱度似乎藉著披風傳達到了每個角落。蝙蝠俠的理智尚存，但布魯斯決定將這一切拋到腦後。

「超人……」

布魯斯的呻吟如同電流一般從超人頭頂灌入。他忍不住加快抽動的頻率，只為了聽到蝙蝠俠越來越無法控制音量的叫喊。他甚至無法決定自己到底還要不要演下去。

「叫我的名字。」他覺得自己已經到了極限。

「哪個名字？」蝙蝠俠到這個時候還在嘲笑他，「是你的…外星名字？還是你秘密身份的名字？如果你打算在這種時候…告訴我你的秘密身份，那時間點還真是有趣……」他喘息著，斷斷續續的講完這些句子。他覺得自己已經到了極限。  
「克拉克肯特。」超人輕聲的念出了自己的名字，「我不相信你不知道。」

「克拉克……我的農場男孩。」

他射了。而從他後大腿間黏膩的程度感覺起來，對方也是。

 

兩個人花了點時間把自己清理乾淨後換上了便裝。

 

克拉克這時從口袋裡掏出了一個東西。「聖誕快樂。」

布魯斯伸手接過對方遞過來的小禮物盒。他拆掉打得有點醜的蝴蝶結之後，看到一枚銀飾孤單的躺在盒子裡。「戒指？」

「抱歉，我知道他不是很高級……」

「我記得你不是已經給過我其他戒指了？」布魯斯平淡的說，「而且我可是隨身攜帶那枚戒指呢。就放在我的腰帶裡。」

克拉克無言的微笑。他當然知道，這就是為什麼他剛剛得把那條腰帶丟個老遠。

「上面刻的是氪星文？」

「直翻成英文是My Guardian（我的守護者）的意思。原本想刻Knight（騎士），但氪星文裡沒有那個概念。」他看見布魯斯聽到騎士兩個字時微微抖動了一下。「怎麼了？」

布魯斯拿起擺在桌上的小禮物盒，遞給對方。

克拉克拆開後發現裡面一樣是一枚戒指。他拿起來仔細看了看，款式和自己挑得很像，只是刻上的字不同，「My Knight。」他抬頭望向布魯斯，而對方同時回望著他。

「該上樓了。」布魯斯打斷短暫的沉默，「阿福的晚餐肯定已經準備好很久了。」


End file.
